


Tony Stark has no idea what he's doing (but it's fine)

by Aprilmallick



Series: Stuckony Gym AU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Teacher Steve, bucky loves baking, mentions of blowjobs, no powers, obvs tony gives good head how could he not, tony stark has anxiety and agoraphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Tony was surprised when he got an individual text from Bucky. Not from the group chat, that is. The text said, 'hey wanna come over and bake'Tony stared at his phone, unsure if this was a test. Were they trying to see if he liked Bucky more? Was this all some elaborate plot to break up with him? Was he even allowed to hang out with them one on one?





	Tony Stark has no idea what he's doing (but it's fine)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to give Tony some one on one time with his boyfriends to better cultivate their individual relationships. Steve's should be upcoming!

Tony was surprised when he got an individual text from Bucky. Not from the group chat, that is. The text said,  _ hey wanna come over and bake _

Tony stared at his phone, unsure if this was a test. Were they trying to see if he liked Bucky more? Was this all some elaborate plot to break up with him? Was he even allowed to hang out with them one on one?

Logic said  _ duh _ , seeing as Bucky and Steve fucking lived together, and spent most of their time without him. Anxiety said,  _ but what if it’s different for me? Since I’m sort of an add-on. _

The phone in Tony’s hand buzzed, and he looked down to see he’d gotten two simultaneous texts. One from Steve,  _ Morning Tony, please come over and distract Bucky, he’s sad that I’m gone today. _

And the other a second text from Bucky, saying,  _ stevie has a teachers meeting today and i’m lonely. pls sugarmuffin _

Tony relaxed a little bit and shot two quick texts back,  _ He’s already contacted me, dw I’m omw  _ to Steve, and  _ Be there in ten! Hang in there Buckaroo!  _ To Bucky.

\----------

Bucky was almost a blur, flashing around the kitchen adding something into the bowl here, mixing vigorously there.

“Hey Tony,” he said, from somewhere in the haze of Bucky. “You invent fancy things for a company, right?”

“Uh. . . yes,” Tony said cautiously, inching forward.

“Just techno stuff or other things too?”

“Mainly just tech.”

“Shame.” Suddenly Bucky was standing still and visible, a put-out look on his face. “I was wondering about plum-flavored condoms.”

Tony tried to breathe in and out simultaneously and ended up choking on air. “Come again?”

“Well you know how I like eating ass . . . “ Bucky stopped to smirk and wink, making Tony blush. “And you know how we’re safe about it. Strawberry and banana are great and all, but plums are my favorite fruit.”

“Uh.” Tony wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Anyways, welcome to my maniac kitchen madness.” Bucky put down his mixing bowl and came over to give Tony a kiss, tugging him further into the kitchen. “You don’t mind getting flour all over these clothes, do you?” Bucky ran a critical eye down Tony’s black polo and jeans. 

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “I mean flour washes out, right?”

“Yeah.” Bucky turned away for a second to add oil to one of the many bowls. “Worse comes to worst you can borrow some of mine or Stevie’s clothing.” His eyes glinted. “Actually, I’m liking that idea.”

“Okay.” Tony leaned against a countertop, careful not to upset any of the bowls. “So how are you keeping track of which recipe is which?”

“Size and color of the bowls,” Bucky said instantly. “Small silver ones are for wet ingredients. They go to the left of the dry ingredient bowls. Blue is for the brownies, red is for the red velvet cake. Orange is for carrot muffins. Black is for coffee cake. The white one is meringues.”

“And what’s that green one?” Tony asked, pointing at said bowl.

“I’m attempting to come up with my own recipe,” Bucky said. “It’s made with zucchini.”

“Well I don’t know about the zucchini,” Tony hedged. “But everything else sounds good.”

“It will be!” Bucky smiled maniacally. “I’ve made all of them  before. But this time you’re gonna help me, yeah, sugar? So it’ll be even better.” He snatched up an apron that was hanging on a drawer knob. “Sweeter, ya know?”

“Sure.” Tony laughed, taking the apron and tying it around his waist. “So what should I do?”

“Here, hold this and look pretty for now.” Bucky thrust the black bowl into Tony’s arms. “You can inhale the coffee smell to keep you alert.”

“Nice.” If Tony was genuinely touched by the thought, he didn’t say so.

Bucky dumped a teaspoon of vanilla into the bowl and handed Tony a whisk. “Here, stir.”

Tony stirred obediently. 

“Love me a fella who can follow my orders,” Bucky winked. Tony’s stomach fluttered at the word ‘love’ used so close to him.

“Is that what I am?” Tony asked in a fake casual tone, “Your . . . fella?”

“Course you are,” Bucky said. “We did DTR, right?”

“We what?” Tony asked, caught off guard. Was that an acronym for fucking? Like DTF?

“Defined the relationship,” Bucky explained patiently. “I take it you’re not caught up in all the hip language the kids use nowadays.”

Tony made a face at him. “I do know they don’t say ‘hip’ anymore. God, even our generation stopped using hip.”

Bucky winked. “Well anyways, you said you’d be our boyfriend so you’re stuck as our fella now.”

“Could get used to that, I guess,” Tony muttered. 

Bucky poured and scraped the contents of the blue and red bowls into separate tins and slid them gracefully into the oven. 

“Wanna lick?” He asked. 

“Hell yes,” Tony responded without thinking. He was staring a bit too hard at his . . . boyfriend. 

Bucky smirked and raised the silicon spatula to his lips, licking off the brownie batter in long obscene strokes. 

“No!” Tony said sternly. “You need to finish baking all of these first.”

“Aw doll, you’re no fun,” Bucky pouted. He handed Tony the red bowl. “But here. Gimme a show.”

Completely ignoring that, Tony put down his bowl and whisk, took the other bowl from Bucky, and licked up the leftover batter like a normal unsexy person. Then he handed the bowl back. 

Bucky dumped it in the sink with a long suffering sigh. “Fine. Mind spooning the carrot batter into a muffin tin?”

“Sure thing,” Tony said cheerfully. “They’re going to come out all uneven though.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Bucky put a tablespoon into his hand. “Three of those for each.”

“Ooh.” Tony perked up. “I’ve always just eyeballed it.” He started scooping the batter into the proffered tin.

Bucky shot him a surprised glance, putting wax paper onto flat cookie sheets. “You have experience baking?”

“Used to help my mom when I was little,” Tony said.

Bucky poured the meringue batter into a plastic ziplock bag and expertly snipped off a corner. “Yeah, growing up can be a bitch.”

Tony shrugged, not really wanting to get into sad talk about that at the moment. There were happier things to focus on, like- “These are so perfect and it’s making me happy,” Tony said. 

Bucky laughed. “Well that’s good to hear.” He was squeezing out perfect circles with perfect peaks. Tony finished up with the muffins and watched, entranced.

Bucky’s face was the picture of concentration as he piped the last one onto the sheet. “Aaand there. You all done? Excellent.” He grinned.”We’ve got a couple of minutes before those,” he gestured at the oven, “are done and the muffins and coffee cake has to go in.”

“And what do you propose we do with those minutes?” Tony asked cautiously. 

Bucky smirked, coming closer and running his tongue over his lips. “Well maybe I could . . . dirty you up a lil.” He pulled Tony in for a searing kiss. 

“Didn’t take you for a minute man,” Tony teased when they broke apart.

Bucky pouted. “Just for that, you’re on dish duty. An’ then I’ll show you how much of a minute man I’m not.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Don’t you need to work on that original recipe anyways?”

“Shit!” Bucky’s eyes went wide. “Yeah. forgot.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “You’re real distracting doll, you know that?”

Tony didn’t mind doing the dishes. It was actually nice and calming, the warm water and the repetitive scrubbing motion. 

At least it was calming until Bucky snuck up behind him and grabbed his ass, making him shriek and splash soapy water everywhere.

“Just a few more stuff in there,” Bucky purred, turning him around. “Whaddaya say you leave those for later and let me show you how long I can go for.”

Tony pursed his lips consideringly. “Everything is done?”

“The last three things are in the oven,” Bucky assured him. “Timer’s set to go off in twenty.”

“So what I’m hearing,” Tony said, “Is that we’re going to finish in under twenty minutes.” He squinted at the stovetop. “Eighteen.”

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, and dragged Tony over to the couch. “That’s plenty of time for you to suck me off.”

Tony pouted. “You didn’t even ask if I give head.” Bucky raised an eyebrow and Tony acquiesced. “Alright alright. I give head. I give damn good head, even.”

“With lips like those I figured,” Bucky said. He started undoing his fly. “C’mon doll, you got about 15 minutes to put your mouth where your mouth is.”

\----------

Steve came home a couple hours later to several baked goods and literal screaming coming from the bedroom. 

He rolled his eyes fondly, shrugged off his jacket, and joined them. 


End file.
